


Tynan's Wrath

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: The Fairy Bride - Tess Mallory
Genre: F/M, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tynan will have his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tynan's Wrath

Tynan watched from the shadows as a joyously laughing Connal led a starry-eyed mortal into the throne room. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at his side as they walked about in their own little world.

Why? Why had Connal, his love, chosen this insipid woman over him? How could Connal have so easily forgotten his promise? The Prince was supposed to have stayed in the otherworld for just a few short weeks, told Moragh that the search had been hopeless and fruitless, and then come back home to TirNaOg. To Tynan. And damn Moragh! If it wasn't for his crazy, foolish prophecy Connal would have never left in the first place.

A idiotic giggle brought his thoughts back to the present, and he watched the girl skip after Connal as they went to continue the tour of the castle. Tynan wanted to burn her voice-box out so she'd never be able to make that retched noise again.

There was no doubt in his mind that the little human strumpet had cast a seduction spell on Connal into bringing her here to rule the House of Tain. So damn her too - he'd show her that his magic far exceeded her own. In fact, damn all of them. They would pay for what they had done to him - to his heart, stamping on it like so much garbage. Everyone would pay. Even Connal, the unfaithful letch. They would all pay with their very lives.


End file.
